


Pop Quiz: Revenge of The Winchesters

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, quiz, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: How much attention were you paying really? Test your knowledge, post your answers in the comment section, if you think you're up to the challenge. Answer key will be posted in the near future! No cheating (aka, no opening the story in a new tab/window lol) , Good luck and show your work!





	Pop Quiz: Revenge of The Winchesters

**1.** What song does the story’s title come from?

 **2.** How does Derek disguise himself after his escape? 

**3.** Who helps Damien escape prison? 

**4.** How do Damien and Derek escape prison?

 **5.** What does Derek promise the prison guard in exchange for his help? 

**6.** Instead, what does Derek have done to him?

 **7.** Who else was involved with Derek’s escape plot?

 **8.** Who informs Daphne of their “deaths”? 

**9.** Where do Damien and Derek go to hide out? 

**10.** Who does Dean inform of the Winchesters’ death first?

 **11.** How do the boys find out about their supposed demise?

 **12.** What class is Neilson in when Natalie tells him the news? 

**13.** What does Adam do at lunch when everyone keeps staring at the boys?

 **14.** What album are the guys promoting during the story? 

**15.** What does Derek call Damien when he finally joins him for lunch?

 **16.** According to Bradley, what happened the last time his parents were together?

 **17.** What is something Natalie apparently fantasizes about quite often? 

**18.** What does Natalie talk the boys into helping her with? 

**19.** What tasks does Natalie saddle the boys with for the dance? 

**20.** What does Natalie tell Neilson she’ll do for him if he helps?

 **21.** Natalie threatens to do what if Bradley doesn’t help her? 

**22.** What is the boys’ reaction to the fake confirmation of the Winchesters’ death?

 **23.** What movie does Damien reference during their plotting session?

 **24.** What ruse do Damien and Derek use on Kyle? 

**25.** What events does Damien read off of the school’s calendar?

 **26.** How does Bradley refer to his ‘bad arm’ as? 

**27.** Who do Bradley and Neilson think is Kyle’s secret admirer?

 **28.** Who does Damien bump into when he returns to school?

 **29.** What is Damien dressed as?

 **30.** What do the boys and Natalie dress up as for the dance?

 **31.** What is Dean watching in his office as he falls asleep?

 **32.** What does Vicki dress as to seduce Brian?

 **33.** What does Adam say is happening to Kyle in reference to his ‘secret admirer’? 

**34.** What makes Dean think the Winchesters are actually alive?

 **35.** What does Damien slip into the boys’ drinks?

 **36.** According to Neilson what is Natalie’s favorite movie?

 **37.** How does Damien distract Bradley?

 **38.** What does Kellie say to Dean when he shows up at her door?

 **39.** What does Harry see in the background of the pictures he’s taking?

 **40.** Who takes the punch intended for Harry?

 **41.** Harry leaves the dance to go where?

 **42.** Vicki shows Brian a picture of what?

 **43.** Who interrupts their romantic rendezvous? 

**44.** Where does Kyle go to meet his ‘secret admirer’? 

**45.** How does Derek incapacitate Harry?

 **46.** Who does Damien quote in his confrontation with Kyle? 

**47.** Who does Natalie get to take over for Bradley when he disappears?

 **48.** Where does Natalie go looking for Bradley and Neilson?

 **49.** What song is playing in the maze while she looks for them? 

**50.** What are Nick and AJ watching on TV?

 **51.** Who comes to the house to tell them the boys are gone?

 **52.** What church is Daphne using for Damien and Derek’s “funerals”? 

**53.** What do the cops find at the summer home?

 **54.** What does Derek do with Harry and Adam?

 **55.** What nickname do the boys use to refer to Derek?

 **56.** What does Bradley do while Derek’s back is turned?

 **57.** How do Harry and Adam distract the guard patrolling the halls?

 **58.** What question does Bradley ask Derek?

 **59.** Derek forces Neilson to do what?

 **60.** Where does Dean realize Derek has taken the boys and Natalie?

 **61.** What offer does Neilson make to Derek?

 **62.** What does Derek try to do to Bradley?

 **63.** How do they finally defeat Derek?

 **64.** Who takes down Damien? 

**65.** What happens when the boys try to escape?

 **66.** Who rescues the boys and Natalie?

 **67.** What does Adam make Kyle promise him?

 **68.** What question does Adam ask Darren?

 **69.** Kyle claims Harry and Adam are cranky because why? 

**70.** What does Harry proclaim while they’re in the hospital?

 **71.** Where does Kyle go before leaving the hospital?

 **72.** Where does Darren go at the end of the story?


End file.
